Factions
Overview As of April, 2017, there are eight known factions holding at least one robot and one faction with no robots. On the Facebook page of Walking War Robots, this picture was released, showing each robot currently available in game at the time. There are a total of eight possible factions: * TMC (Transatlantic Military Corporation): This group consists of one light robot, one medium robot, and two heavy robots. * RUS (Russian Empire): This faction is made up of a light robot, two medium robots, and one heavy robot. * GER (Neue Ordnung): The Neue Ordnung is made up of two light robots, one medium robot, and one heavy robot. * FFA (Freedom Fighter's Alliance): As of update 1.5.1, this group only officially features a medium robot (and an unaffiliated light robot.) * PRC (People's Republic of China): This group has no robots, experimental or available to purchase as of update 1.5.1. * BAF (British Armed Forces): A faction with one light robot, one medium robot, and one heavy robot. All have physical shields built into the design and resemble the knights of old. * JSDF (Japanese Self-Defence Force) The name is theorized, but this faction produces one quadrupedal medium robot and one quadrupedal heavy robot. * USA '(United States of America) This faction produces one light, medium and heavy "gunslinger" robots, who are named after famous Wild Western cowboys. What Is Your Favorite Faction? TMC RUS GER FFA BAF USA JSDF KOR TMC - Transatlantic Military Corporation The Transatlantic Military Corporation is most likely centered in North America and Western Europe. Based on the names of the robots (e.g. General Patton), it is safe to conclude that they are probably centered around English-speaking nations. It is probable that these nations banded together into a capitalistic business that makes money by developing, manufacturing, and selling arms, as well as keeping a self-defence force of War Robots. Based on the types of robots maintained by the TMC's military, it seems that they focus on heavy assault; the general repetition of hardpoint types seems to be aimed at mass-mounting each robot with the same weapon to focus specifically on one type of combat. In addition, TMC robots seem to focus on outgunning their opponents, with this alliance sporting several bots notable in their firepower categories. Another notable detail is the Rhino may be speculated to be in this faction, although this is unconfirmed. * The GI. Patton is the only robot to sport 4 light hardpoints and be able to fire all 4 at once. * The Griffin currently is one of the 2 Heavy bots with the Jump ability. The other is the Inquisitor, which also has stealth attributed to it. * The Griffin also has the same hardpoints as that of the Rhino. * Fury sports three heavy hardpoints at once, bringing the most firepower of any bot (tied with the Butch). However, it has more instant damage potential, due to its ability to fire all three at the same time, whilst the Butch has to use its Quick Draw ability, which has a long cooldown. What Is Your Favorite Of This Faction Destrier Gl.Patton Griffin Fury Destrier.jpg|'Destrier|link=Destrier GL. Patton.jpg|'GL. Patton'|link=GL. Patton Griffin.jpg|'Griffin'|link=Griffin Fury.jpg|'Fury'|link=Fury RUS - Russian Empire The Russian Empire is most likely centered in Russia and a portion of Eastern Europe. Based on the names of the robots (e.g. Vityaz, from Latvian), the nations of the Russian Empire are probably closely associated with Russia in terms of economics and physical distances. Based on the types of robots operated by the Russian Empire, they seemingly emphasize versatility; the variety of hardpoints offered means that robots armed with long-range artillery can also be equipped with short-range weapons to defend against any situations that require closing with the enemy. Additionally, the Russian Empire builds the only medium and light robots that are capable of jumping, each with a relatively short cooldown that further supports the idea of tactical diversity. The armor and speed of these robots seem to be quite balanced as well compared to the weight of their armaments; the Vityaz and Rogatka are excellent examples of this mentality in design. Notable records these robots possess: * Cossack is a relatively fast light bot, with a top speed of 58 km/h plus jumping ability. * Vityaz falls in 2nd place to Boa for top medium speed with a Heavy hardpoint, coming in at 42 km/h. * Rogatka is the fastest medium bot, with a top speed of 60 km/h. It is also the fourth fastest bot. * Natasha is the only robot to sport two Heavy and two Light hardpoints. What Is Your Favorite Of This Faction Cossack Vityaz Rogatka Natasha Cossack.jpg|'Cossack'|link=Cossack Vityaz.jpeg|'Vityaz'|link=Vityaz Rogatka.jpg|'Rogatka'|link=Rogatka Natasha.jpg|'Natasha'|link=Natasha GER - Neue Ordnung The Neue Ordnung (New Order) probably contains Germany and parts of Southern Europe. It most likely shares its western border with the TMC and its eastern border with the Russian Empire. Bots belonging to this faction are based around real-world German armored vehicles, and previously sported German Iron Cross decals which were removed from the bots in update 1.4.0. From the types of robots created by the Neue Ordnung, it seems that they focus on using slower, heavier robots in combination with faster, well-armed light robots that are armed with a combination of close-range and long-range weapons. The ability of German robots with heavy hardpoints (except Schutze) capable of mounting multiple lighter armaments stresses that these robots are strongest when utilizing weapons of similar ranges, but different weapons types (such as a Leo with a Thunder and 3xPinatas or a Boa with a Thunder and a Taran) to keep enemies on their toes. This manufacturer claims some notable records in its category: * The Boa is the most durable medium robot in terms of maximum HP, topping out at 204,000 HP at max. It is also the fastest medium bot with one Heavy hardpoint, with a top speed of 42 kph at max. * The Leo was the first robot introduced that had a maximum HP over 200,000, coming in with 226,000 HP at max level. Before the introduction of Raijin, Leo held the record for the highest HP of any bot. * The Gepard is currently the most well armed light robot available (in terms of similar light robots), sporting three light hardpoints (one less than the Jesse). It has more instant damage potential and is more durable than the Jesse, despite having only 3 and not 4 Light weapons, as the Jesse can only use 2 at any one time. * The Schutze is the only light robot capable of hosting a heavy hardpoint, and is also the most durable with a max HP of 93,000. It also is the only robot aside from Cossack to have only one hardpoint of any kind. * None of the GER robots have abilities. It is the only full faction to have robots with no abilities. However, their main strength is their uncommon durability and firepower. What Is Your Favorite Of This Faction Schutze Gepard Boa Leo Schutze.jpeg|'Schütze'|link=Schütze Gepard.jpg|'Gepard'|link=Gepard Boa.jpg|'Boa'|link=Boa Leo.jpg|'Leo'|link=Leo FFA - Freedom Fighter's Alliance Because of its only robot's name's root in Jewish folklore, as well as the Hebrew markings on the previous Golem model, the FFA may be centered around Israel. However, due to the game only having one definitive robot available for the FFA, it is unknown whether other countries belong to this faction. There was a prototype of a bot with the same color scheme as a Golem, it might be another FFA bot. However, it never made it into production. It was heavy bot called the Robespierre, was slower than Natasha, equipped with 1 Heavy, 2 Medium, and 1 Light hardpoints. It never made its way to live server. This may be because of its extremely high firepower. Based on the only definite robot currently available, FFA robots seem to sacrifice armor for large amounts of firepower and a decent speed; the Golem shares a similar weapons loadout with the German Leo but with a little over half the hitpoints and a considerably better speed. The Golem holds the record of having one of each type of hardpoint: light, medium and heavy. Golem.jpg|'Golem'|link=Golem PRC - People's Republic of China Based on the name, it can be safely assumed that the PRC is centered around East Asia, specifically China. The PRC is the name for China's government in real life. The PRC was announced on Pixonic's Facebook page, but as of update 3.7.0, has no robots in the Store, or in the Beta test server. Their was false speculation that the Inquisitor robot may be a possible robot for this faction, but its in-game description states that it belongs to an extremist religious faction, bordering on the fanatical. As of Update 3.7.0, the PRC has no attributed robots for now. BAF - British Armed Forces The BAF is a faction which seems to be only made up of Britain and possibly the rest of the UK. Although it was not confirmed as a faction the Facebook page for WWR states that the British Armed Forces ordered the construction of three robots: One light, one medium, and one heavy. All robots in this category have physical shields. The British Armed Forces have three robots commissioned: Gareth, Galahad, and Lancelot. They hold a decent trail of firsts: The Gareth is the first light robot with any sort of shielding. It has a max HP of 80,000 and has a speed of 64 kph. Its shield's max health is 160,000 hp. It is the only other light robot that has roughly the same firepower capabilities as the Gepard, wielding one medium and one light hardpoint. Its ability, Phalanx Mode, slows the robot down by 20% and brings its shield to the front of the robot's body, defending against bullets and energy weapons, but rocketry is a weak point. Firepower and movement (except the -20% speed), unlike either Rhino or Raijin respectively, is not altered during Phalanx Mode. The Galahad is the first medium robot with physical shielding. It is the third fastest medium robot available, with a top speed of 50 kph, making it only slightly slower than the Doc, which has 51 kph. The shield's max is 199,000 hp. This robot does have a glaring weakness, however. At max, it only has 120,000 HP, making it the weakest medium robot second to only Carnage. Unfortunately, it also has a firepower disadvantage in tougher robot fights, only wielding one medium hardpoint and two light hardpoints. Its ability, Phalanx Mode, slows the robot down by 20% and brings its shield to the front of the robot's body, defending against bullets and energy weapons, but rocketry is a weak point. Firepower and movement (except for the -20% speed), unlike either Rhino or Raijin respectively, is not altered during Phalanx Mode. The Lancelot is the third Heavy robot with a physical shield(s). It has a max HP of 170,000 and has a top speed of 30 kph, and is the first and only Heavy robot with the Rush ability. The three frontal shield's max HP is 102,000 each section. It is one of the 2 robots to wield one heavy hardpoint and two medium hardpoints, the other being the Inquisitor. Unlike the Rhino or the Raijin, the shield is always active, requiring no toggles of any kind to activate. It has excellent firepower, even for a heavy robot. It is also the second most wide and bulky robot in the game, second only to the Raijin. It also has the most amount of shields attached to this robot (3 shields). What Is Your Favorite Of This Faction Gareth Galahad Lancelot Gareth.jpg|'Gareth'|link=Gareth Galahad.jpg|'Galahad'|link=Galahad Lancelot.jpg|'Lancelot'|link=Lancelot JSDF - Japanese Self Defense Force The JSDF is a theoretical faction to which the Raijin and Fūjin robots belong to. The JSDF is an actual military force in real life as well. The reason why the Japanese faction is theorized to be the JSDF is due to the fact that the Japanese bots, the Raijin and Fūjin, both focus on defensive and positional warfare, suggesting that they are being used to defend a territory rather than trying to capture territories. Because of this, it can be suggested that the JSDF is trying to avoid WR's great war and accepts isolationist policies rather than war-hawking. Robots in this section hold a number of records to themselves: The Fūjin is the first medium quadrupedal robot in WWR. It is also one of three medium robots that can go toe to toe with the Griffin and Rhino in pure firepower, the other two being the Haechi and Bulgasari; it is the first robot to carry 3 medium hardpoints. It has a unique skill called Sentry (Mode), in which it trades off the use of its legs in order to elevate its tower and activate its built-in Ancile shield. Even the shield is a marked improvement over the standard Ancile. While having a higher max health than a single Ancile (75,000 for an Ancile vs. 134,000 max HP for the Fujin's energy shield), it is the only shield that regenerates at 5% of the shield's max health a second, outperforming the Ancile's 1% per second. It also has a 20% minimum shield activation limit, whereas the Ancile needs to be at 10% to activate. The Raijin is the first heavy quadrupedal robot in WR. It is the second heavy robot to carry a physical shield on its back, as well as the second robot to have two heavy hardpoints. It holds the record for the most durable robot in the game, with an extreme 250,000 HP at max, with Leo coming in second. The shield has a durable 150,000 HP in each half of the shield, but since the halves are so close to each other, they typically receive roughly equal amounts of damage. It is not uncommon for one side to be lost before the other, however. Its unique ability, called Bastion, is similar to its smaller counterpart by raising the legs, disabling movement and boosting it's firepower by 30%, making this robot very powerful, even rivaling the Fury. Activation puts the shield in front of the robot, making it a highly durable combat robot. The Raijin is suitable for many roles and is very versatile, having effective setups for almost all situations. It is the only robot with the ability to increase it's firepower (by 30%). Fujin2.png|'Fūjin'|link=Fūjin Raijin2.png|'Raijin'|link=Raijin What Is Your Favorite Of This Faction Fujin Raijin USA - United States of America Commonly referred to as the swap bots, the American bots are capable of swapping out one weapon set for another. Weapons will still reload when unswapped, however, you cannot place shields of any kind on these swap points. Interestingly, these bots are named after Wild West Outlaws, eschewing the tradition of the American Army naming their military vehicles after famous American generals. * The Butch has four heavy hardpoints divided into two sets of two heavies each. * The Doc has four medium hardpoints divided into two sets of two mediums each. * The Jesse has four light hardpoints divided into two sets of two lights each. What Is Your Favorite Of This Faction Jesse Doc Butch Butch.png|'Butch'|link=Butch Doc.png|'Doc'|link=Doc Jesse.png|'Jesse'|link=Jesse KOR - Korean bots Often referred to as the dash bots, these 3 bots all have the dash ability which allows them to travel extremely fast for a split second, though they cannot clear obstacles or push other bots. They are generally slightly fragile for their class, but powerful. Each bot wields only medium hardpoints. This is the first faction to contain bots that hold only one type of weapon (medium), and the first Faction to all have the same type of Ability. The Bulgasari has the most durable physical shield in the game, and is one of the most durable medium robots. Each bot is based on a mythical Korean creature: * Kumiho is a nine-tailed fox * Haechi is a mythical lion-like animal * Bulgasari is a bear like creature Bulgasari.png|'Bulgasari'|link=Bulgasari Haechi.png|'Haechi'|link=Haechi Kumiho.png|'Kumiho'|link=Kumiho mqdefault.jpg|All Dash Bots Together. What is your favorite Korean robot? Kumiho Bulgasiri Haechi Unnamed faction These bots are placed in this faction due to the similar design features and abilities. This faction (no name given) likely originates from France due to that being the region where the Inquisition was founded. All 3 of these bots have the Descend ability which puts them into stealth while jumping and for 5 seconds after landing (4 for the Spectre). This is considered an upgraded jump, although the long cooldown is a drawback. The Mercury has a slight variation of this ability. It has a shorter stealth time after landing, but upon landing, deals damage to robots in a radius around it. It also has the ability to drop directly down during its jump. Inquisitor.jpg|Inquisitor|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Inquisitor Spectre transparent.png|Spectre|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Spectre MercuryTransparent.png|Mercury|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Mercury What is your favorite robot from this faction? Inquistor Spectre Mercury Factions Unknown This is currently a place for bots of unconfirmed factions. The current members are the Rhino, Carnage, Stalker, Hellburner, Pursuer and Hover. The bots in this category hold a quite a number of records for themselves as they were the first bots released costing WP except for the Roboduck which was a prank and cannot be bought and the Inquisitor and Hover that can be built using components. The Rhino's armament is identical to the Griffin's, but holds four unique records: It is tied for the slowest bot in the game (with the Lancelot), but can also be the fastest heavy, at a speed of 60 kph thanks to its ability, Assault Mode. It is the first heavy bot with built-in physical shielding, and still holds the record for the second most durable physical shield (second only to the Bulgasari's 305,000), absorbing a maximum of 241,000 damage before breaking. The Carnage is the first robot to be introduced with a built-in Ancile shield, as well as the first robot to be shipped with the Rush ability, allowing it to be the fastest robot in the entire game during activation. It has the fastest enhanced speed for any robot. However, it is tied with the Gl. patton for the worst max base speed (40), and has the worst base health (114,000) out of any medium robot. This can leave the Carnage extremely vulnerable if not played properly. The Stalker has the third highest max HP (90,000) out of the light bot class (Schutze is only 3,000 more and Jesse is 3,500 more), as well as being the fastest robot available without the use of abilities (66 km/h). Its unique ability, called Stealth, removes it from an enemy's targeting systems for 8 seconds. It is effectively invulnerable to most forms of damage during Stealth, especially when fighting bots taller than itself, though the Raijin and Fujin can still hit it. The Hover has the third highest max HP (175,000) out of the medium robots, behind only the Bulgasari at 190,000 and the Boa at 204,000 and has the third highest max speed (50), tied with the Galahad. It's unique ability, Glide, allows for it to slowly propel itself into the air at the speed of the robot. The altitude of the jump depends on how long the ability button is pressed, making the robot fly higher as the button is held down longer. After landing, the user must wait for 7 seconds before the ability can be used again, no matter the amount of fuel left. Hellburner is a bigger version of Schutze, having a ability called Overload. When activated, it is given a 100% speed boost for 7 seconds before detonation. When the robot is destroyed, the ability is triggered with larger effects and no delay. Pursuer is a bigger version of Stalker, having 3 light harpoints. Its ability hunt, is a stealth but having a 33% speed boost for a duration of 10 seconds. It is the fastest robot in the game, when using the ability, coming at an astonishing 87.34 km/h when maxed. Which is your favorite robot? Carnage Stalker Rhino Hover Hellburner Pursuer Rhino.jpg|'Rhino'|link=Rhino Carnage.jpg|'Carnage'|link=Carnage Stalker.jpg|'Stalker'|link=Stalker HoverRobotNoBackground112417.png|'Hover'|link=Hover Category:Factions